Anara
by sodapopgal3
Summary: Snarky new student comes to Xavier's and falls in love with a certain dark haired boy. Is it love? Pyro/OC. Set Post X1
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing that your recognize

* * *

She looked at the building with her emerald eyes gleaming. No one could ever live in a mansion of this size. They'd get lost in seconds.

Oh no. Lost. What if I get lost in here?

_You won't._

Great. First, I develop mutant abilities. Now, I'm hearing voices.

_At least they aren't telling you to kill anyone._

True.

"Anara," the woman with the white hair smiled "Welcome to _**Charles Xavier's School**_ for Gifted Youngsters. My name is Storm."

"Hi," I grinned. "Happy to be here. Or rather, happier than being where I was."

Storm seemed to understand, and began to led me through the labyrinth that was the school for gifted students. "Today, you won't have classes. You will meet with Professor Xavier and we will find you a guide student."

_So you won't get lost._

"Thanks," I whispered to the voice. Storm suddenly turned to face me. "Who are you whispering to?" she asked suspiciously. I answered truthfully, "The voices inside my head." She smiled again, "That's Professor Xavier. He has telepathy."

Awesome. I thought to myself. I'm not going crazy. I'm just living with a house _full _of crazies. Big difference.

Storm stopped at a large oak door at the end of the hall. She opened it, and ushered me inside.

"Hello Anara," the person from behind the desk said to me, "So good of you to finally show up."

I smirked back at the man in the wheelchair, "Hello Professor. Not to be rude, but didn't you know when I was coming? You are a telepath."

Xavier looked at me with piercing eyes, filled with a hint of amusement.

This year should be interesting.

* * *

Review!!!!! Please :)


	2. Rogue

Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize

* * *

Anara looked at the man sitting in front of her with a grin. This should be fun.

"So, wheels," I snorted at my lame attempt for a joke, "why I am here?"

"Why are you here?" the professor looked at me with surprise. "You're here because you are a mutant. As am I. As are all of the people in this school. You're here because you can't control your powers."

How does he know all this stuff?

_Because I'm insider your head remember?_

Oh, right. Shit. Sorry.

_It's ok. In a couple of minutes a student will come up here by the name of Rogue. She's a mutant as well, almost as powerful as you are. She'll show you the ropes around here, as well as your new room. She's also your roommate. _

Why is everyone so nice here? Niceness is only a tool for gain. I shuddered at the memories that beared down on me in the silence of the office. I hope Wheels isn't listening in....

"_**Daddy, where are you? Why did you leave me again Daddy?" I walked down the stairs, clutching my bunny, my long dark curls framing my terrified face. He's gone again. **_

_**I walked into the kitchen to get cereal, the only thing my five year old self could make. Suddenly, I head a crash. **_

_**My daddy had my mother pinned against the wall and was beating her. Punch, after punch, after kick, after bruise. She was crying, I was crying. **_

_**Suddenly everything went black. **_

I jumped at the noise from the door. A tall lanky girl walked in hesitantly. She was dressed fully from head to toe and had a white streak through her brown hair.

The professor smiled at the girl. "Rogue, this is Anara. Anara, meet Rogue." We smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you," her southern drawl got my attention right away. Where I'm from, there aren't many southerners.

"Right back atcha, babe." I smiled. "Let's meet the rest of these characters, shall we?" I grabbed her gloved hand, waved goodbye to Professor X and jetted down the hall with Rogue in tow.

Where are all the boys?

* * *

Just wanted to give you an idea of a bit of Anara's past. She'll get a tour, and maybe meet a mysterious young man in the next chapter. Who knows?

Faster the reviews, the faster I update :) REVIEWWWW


	3. Boys are Jerks

Disclaimer: I only own Anara. Though I wish I owned Pyro.

* * *

I smiled at my new friend. "Rogue," I said "What an interesting name…Any reason for it?" She grinned at me and whispered. "I suck people's energy and kill them."

Just wonderful. And I would be sleeping with this girl.

She showed me the cafeteria, the gym, the bedrooms, and everything I could need to know. These people even have a helipad. Really? Is that necessary?

I sighed as she, for the millionth time, asked me if I was paying attention. Suddenly though, I was paying complete and total attention. Why you ask? Simply put, boys.

We walked into the cafeteria and there they were. I smiled at them. The one with ice blue eyes wrapped his arm around Rogue and kissed her cheek, quickly. I blurted out, "Why would you do that? She could kill you!"

Another boy, on his right smirked and said "Why aren't we the perceptive one?"

I glared back at him. "Yes I am actually. Perceptive enough to know that you're an asshole."

The boy smiled and leaned into me.

"I'm Pyro." He whispered into my ear. "And you are?"

I smiled back and leaned into him, close enough for our lips to touch.

"I'm…" I paused for effect. "Perceptive."

Then I punched him in the crotch. "I'm not one of your whores, so don't treat me like you can flirt with me and get away with everything." I huffed and stood up fromm the table. On my way Iout, I turned around and looked at the mutant doubled over in pain at the table. I smirked at him. "And the name is Anara." He growled at me.

I stormed out of the cafeteria as the other students looked at me in amazement. Apparently, they've never seen a good crotch punching before.

As I stomped back to my room, I realized why they need a helipad here. To get away from the crazies. I slammed the door to my room, blocking out the whole world.

Or tried to at least. Until the door opened.

* * *

Review review review!!!!!


	4. Making Up

Disclaimer: I only own Anara

* * *

The door to my room opened and in steps one John Allerdyce, King of the Players.

How do I know this? It's just his type. He thinks he can walk in anywhere, give a girl a little attention, and she'll fall head over heels with him. Hell, I'm not that girl. Wrong choice Flame-o.

I glared at the pyromaniac standing at my door. He still looked in a little bit of pain, which actually made this entire situation a little bit better. He smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him impatiently. "Don't you understand when a door is closed? It means keep out. Especially those who have recently been crotch-attacked by yours truly."

He stood there in silence, his smirk had gone away and was replaced with a look of…awkwardness? Uncomfortability? Is that even a word?

"I was wondering-" he stopped.

"Wondering implies thinking. And if you were thinking, you probably could've have constructed a fully functional sentence." I snarked at him

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" he snapped at me.

"Yes, I do. Because of assholes like you."

"I'm sorry." John muttered.

My head snapped up in surprise. He looked at me and said it again. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to barge into your room. I just…I don't know. I'll leave."

I grinned at him. "I WIN!"

He turned back and looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "I didn't realize we were playing a game."

I started bouncing on my bed. "We weren't! I just wanted to see if you would apologize. And I won!"

At this point, he was just staring at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Yum.

No stop. Remember what happened last time.

Again, John (…Pyro…Jyro?) interrupted my internal dialogue, surprisingly insightful. "I know what a lot of these people are like…and I think everyone deserves a sane person to talk to once in a while, huh? I don't say sorry usually, but I felt bad. I didn't mean to make the one person in this school who might turn out not to be a total crack-pot mad at me within five minutes of meeting her."

I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Anara"

He smiled at me. Gorgeous.

"Pyro or John" he said. We shook hands.

"So…" I said "Does this mean we are friends now?"

He looked down at me in all seriousness. "Just as long as you keep your fist away from my crotch."

I smiled "I think we have a deal Mr. Pyro."

Suddenly, I heard Rogue scream as she ran through the hallways "COOKIE DOUGH! WHO STOLE MY COOKIE DOUGH?"

John looked at me and said "See? Crazy people."

We sat in silence, waiting for Rogue to stop running down the hallways in search of her cookie dough. John turned to me and then said "So, what's your story?"

I looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

EEK!

Ok, cliffhanger. I won't write the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews! 3


	5. Fallin' for You

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize

* * *

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "So can I."

I sprinted out of the room, leaving Pyro alone on my bed. Wait.

Pyro. Alone. Bedroom. Curiousity.

Instead of chasing Rogue down the hallway, I run back into my room.

And where do I find Mr. Lame Flame? IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER.

I sneak up behind him and pounce. We fall to the ground and wrestle until I have him on the floor in wrestling submission.

Bobby comes in. "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

I look at him, exasperated. "What does it like I'm doing? I'm gardening."

Bobby just looks at me, smiles, and walks out.

I release John/Jyro from my chokehold. "Is he always that weird."

John winces as he rubs his neck. "Yeah, imagine living with him. Sunshine and rainbows and happiness all day, every day."

I get up to walk out of the room. I turn around, look back at him and arch an eyebrow, "You comin'?" He grins and follows me out of the room.

And on the way down if a stair disappears, so be it.

I smirk at the John-sized hole I created in the floor. "I manipulate molecules," I yelled down at him. He looks up at me in confusion. I try saying it more slowly. "Stairs go bye-bye."

He growls, lifts himself to his feet, and goes into the kitchen.

Who would I be if I didn't follow?


End file.
